Bluegarden Diaries
by forestfairytears
Summary: This is the story of a teenage witch's exciting life at Hogwarts. She meets both well known characters from the actual books, and new exciting, weird and magical characters from my mind. Follow Loreevia in her search for love, truth, good grades, candy, romance and a way to preserve her dignity!
1. Chapter 1

**The Bluegarden Diaries**

Chapter one: "You read too many fairytales"

Loreevia Rain Bluegarden was sitting in her room, trying to make up her mind about what to take with her to Hogwarts, the school for magic and witchcraft.  
She had been going there for five years now, and in just three days she was starting sixth grade! She had just turned sixteen and for her birthday she had received so many nice things – she couldn't choose between all the clothes she had been given.

She put her long, thick, wavy, dark copper hair in a bun to keep it out of her eyes. But it kept falling in her face anyway, because it never obeyed her, but it was worth it; it was very shiny and almost reached her hips, she often received compliments for it from boys who wanted to ask her out.  
She had never accepted even once though, not that she was picky or anything. Many of the boys had been very good-looking, but looks aren't everything, the excitement of the first kiss isn't everything. Besides, school work took up most of her time anyway. No, Loreevia wanted to find _true_ love, the person for her, her soul mate!  
She was eager to find that special one, and she knew he was out there somewhere. She just had to find him. Or her...

Loreevia let out a heavy sigh, her brows frowning. _You read too many fairytales, Loree_. Her late mother's voice whispered in her mind. She bit her lip, and pushed away the memory threatening to surface. Like too many times before…  
She opened her bag and stuffed down some of the clothes and some other small things, like her diary, some make-up and a few books; "Face your face, with MAGIC!", "Fifty shades of gray", "How to Handle Hufflepuffs", "Raiding and Pillaging for amateurs", "Dragons, Griffins and Pegasi", "You tell that popsicle NO!" and so on.  
Her 11 inch veela hair-rosewood wand was lying on her bed, wrapped in tin foil. She had put it in this state to keep the muggle government from tracking her. She could admit she was a wee bit paranoid, but so what? Better to be safe than sorry. Should another witch hunt á la Salem begin, she would be safe and everyone else would be sorry! She put the wand in her coat pocket.  
After walking back and forth in her room for nearly a quarter of an hour, trying to remember what she had forgotten to pack, she looked up and saw herself in the mirror.  
She stopped to inspect her own face, touching her features as she went through them. Her soft, blushing skin was smooth as a rose petal covered in cream and honey; the big golden green eyes were surrounded by scores of copper tinted, dark eyelashes; the mouth small but full, and even though she hadn't put on any makeup yet, it was red as rosé wine. Loreevia wondered where that face had come from… She knew she looked a bit like her mother, what with the hair and all, but her father had left before she was born and she had never seen as much as a picture of him.  
She wondered where he had come from, and where he was now. All she knew about him was that he had been a very powerful wizard in his day, and that her mother had missed him terribly before she died.  
Since her father had bailed and her mother tragically passed away years ago Loreevia was living with her mother's second cousin from Wales; a sweet but slightly confused witch with daddy issues. She had moved from Wales to Oxford when Loreevia's mother, being a full blood, had died and left a fairly big pile of money behind for whoever who took Loreevia under their wing.  
Aunt Hilma was, apart from obsessed with calling every single one of her lovers "Daddy", a bit greedy... And a bit racist. But she was very nice to Loreevia, and had offered to come with her to King's Crossing, London, when she was leaving for Hogwarts.

At the day of the departure, Aunt Hilma rushed into Loreevia's room shouting "We're late! Get up girl! We're gonna miss the train!"  
They lived in a flat without a fireplace, so traveling by floo powder was not an option. Also Aunt Hilma wasn't the best at apparating, and so this was not a way they could travel either.  
Loreevia sat straight up in her bed and screamed in horror the moment her aunt came into the room. "Get out! GET OUT! I look like a troll in the morning!" she shouted. Her hair looked like a ginormous red afro every time she woke up, at least she thought so herself.  
"No, dummy, you look like a summer's day. Now come on!"  
Aunt Hilma pulled off Loreevia's duvet with a flick of her wand and threw it on the floor. "Get dressed!"  
She left the room like a stressed hen, cackling and flapping her wings, leaving Loreevia in pink laced knickers and the old t-shirt she slept in. She could barely wear the shirt nowadays; it was so tight it pushed her breasts up so much they almost escaped the neck hole.  
She pulled it off and looked for some clothes to wear. It didn't matter much what she wore now, since she was going to change to her uniform on the train later, like all the other students.

As soon as she came down to the kitchen on the first floor her aunt stuffed a salted pumpkin sandwich in Loreevia's mouth, which she wolfed down in seconds. She dragged her bag to the door and pushed it outside. It was very heavy, and Loreevia's thin arms were not very strong. Her aunt came outside and lifted the bag as if it had no weight at all. Loreevia suspected, giggling to herself at the aunt's queer outfit, that Hilma's hand, kept in her coat pocket was holding a wand.

After an uneventful train ride from Oxford they were finally closing up on King's Cross station. Her aunt suddenly looked up and smiled when they walked in to the outskirts of a really shady area of London. "This is my stop" she said, "have fun in school, write lot's of letters, kisses and hugs and all that crap. See you!" Hilma babbled, walking towards a particularly dark ally. Loreevia stared at her, with a slightly dropped jaw. She had thought that Aunt Hilma wanted to see her off safely on the Hogwarts Express when she had offered to come with her niece to London, but instead she was leaving for… "The warlock's red boo…?" Loreevia couldn't make out the last few letters on the neon sign above the door, but she distinctly heard her aunt delightedly utter the words "Oh daddy, I've been a bad girl!" as she closed in on the door, from which red light and a faint sound of weird, mugglish, electric music was leaking.  
Loreevia soon got over her loss of companion and brought herself to King's Crossing and the nine and three-quarters platform, where she eagerly waited for her train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Obscenity

Loreevia was at the platform very early, and so she was one of the first to get on the Hogwarts Express. And could easily find an empty coupé to sit in. She chose the one with the most penis-related writing on the seats. There were such lovely sentences as "Five thousand raging thestral dicks", "Semen Erupta Obscenia spell for obscene loads of cum :D", "Teabagged all the seats" and many more. Even though she was a rather shy girl when it really came down to it, reading these little obscenities was one of her many guilty pleasures, and so she usually chose to position herself at places like this.  
When she had finished feeling happy about her choice of coupé she fell asleep with her head against the window glass.

By the time she woke up the coupé was full of unknown students, so full that only half of them could sit down. One perticular boy sitting opposite her, was looking at her intensely with his hand on his inner thigh. He had an ordinary face, except for the creepy look he gave her, and his hair had both the texture and colour of the hide of a Rottweiler. She could see a bump by his crotch.  
Loreevia disliked the idea of being watched by someone like that while she slept. It had happened before, since she had a thing for sleeping in public places, and had not had very pleasant outcomes.  
"You're a very pretty girl" the boy said, smirking.  
"And you're a very creepy guy. " She flipped her hair, a bit flattered by the perverted weirdo and his trouser-bump. She could handle guys like this one easily. "Your hair looks like a fox and a piece of chocolate had a baby" he replied. He was a clumsy retard and probably harmless, but a nice retard, and so she gave him a smile before ignoring him.  
Feeling comforted by knowing her temporary stalker was nothing to be afraid of; she fell asleep again, using her fox-chocolate hair as a pillow.

_She was in a dark corridor full of doors. A few meters in front of her, to the left, one of them opened and a man stepped out of it. She couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a big black coat which reached the floor and floated out around his feet. He turned his head towards her and waved. Loreevia cautiously started to walk towards him. He turned and headed down the corridor. She followed him.  
Another man in similar clothes but a different height came out from another door and walked beside the first man. A few moments later another joined them, and then another, and another, until there were seven of them. By the end of the corridor, they all stopped. They stood on both sides of an open passage, inviting her to pass through.  
Loreevia felt like she had to push through an invisible wall of butter when she entered the next room. On the other side were her mother, and a kid-version of Loreevia! She was holding a doll, showing Loreevia places on it that she should never allow a boy to touch her, like she had done so many times when she was still alive.  
Then her mother said "Tea-bagging!" and turned into her aunt, riding a mechanical bull, flapping her arms like wings, shouting "_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts!_" in a voice that resembled a horse being maced in the face, while she was wearing black vinyl clothing that showed off some of the places that her mother moments earlier had demonstrated to be no-no areas_. _One of these places was her butt, which was being spanked by a young wizard in a see-through red robe_. _This was confusing and a bit much, even for Loreevia - who usually had some messed up dreams – but dreaming of her aunt in situations like this never went anywhere good. Why would seven faceless Snape look-a-likes show her soft-core porn? She decided to wake up._

Loreevia kept her eyes closed for a few moments after regaining her senses. As she did so, she noticed that the coupé was very quiet. Had all the other students left? Had the train already stopped? Had she missed the station?  
She opened her eyes in panic. To her relief the train was still running, and from the looks of it, in the correct direction. But the coupé wasn't empty. There was a boy sitting opposite her, and it wasn't her Rottweiler stalker.

"Where did everybody go?" Loreevia asked the stranger, still confused from her dream. Until now he had been reading an issue of the Daily Prophet, but when she spoke he glanced at over the newspaper and said: "I asked them to leave. You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful... Besides, you didn't make any noise."  
He was stunning. Everything about him was gorgeous; his voice was vigorous, with a hint of an American accent; his eyes were golden; his hair wild and dark, golden auburn; his skin had the colour of white marble; his eyebrows were dark and serious. There was an air of strange timelessness, and a bit of danger around him. It was very attractive.  
Loreevia felt her pulse go up, and she blushed. To cover her sudden feelings, she hid behind her hair. The boy noticed this and asked "Is that a problem?" he looked at her, with a concerned eyebrow raised. "No, not at all! I was just... I hope I didn't sleep talk..." she blushed even more and pulled her hair closer in front of her face, so that only her eyes were visible.  
"I took the liberty of changing into my uniform while you were asleep."  
The thought of the boy's naked perfection made her face the colour of an angry tomato. "Mm-hm" She forced herself to answer, too embarrassed to look straight at him.  
All of a sudden the boy laughed at something in the Prophet. Loreevia allowed herself a questioning look. He looked up and said "Look here, it's hilarious," he sat down beside her and showed her what was so funny. He leaned in very close to Loreevia, and she had a hard time concentrating on the newspaper. She giggled anyway, and after half a second she had no memory of what she was supposedly laughing at. The lower parts of her belly fluttered like the wings of a dragonfly. His arm was pressed against hers, and even though there was no skin contact, she felt that he was too close.

"I have to go change into my uniform" she said, standing up. When she started walking towards the door, the boy had been sitting down on her skirt, and that it had been pulled down when she stood up, exposing her laced silk panties. As Loreevia realized this, so did the boy. "Whoops..." he said in a low voice, trying to hide a smile. He slowly stood up to give her back her skirt. "That was... unfortunate..." He added.  
She quickly pulled up her skirt; her face was so red it could explode. She grabbed her bag with the school uniform in it and turned around to leave the coupé, but the boy was already at the door, locking it and pulling down the curtains in front of the glass door.  
"What the... what are you doing?" Loreevia asked in a chocked voice.  
"There should be huge lines in front of the changing rooms by now. If you're going to wait for them, you won't make it in time." He replied with innocent surprise on his face, "You can change here. I won't look, I promise!" He looked sincere enough, "Seeing as you have already started" he added with a grin.  
Loreevia looked at him with murder in her eyes. "You face the door" she told him. The boy turned away while Loreevia changed. "Jerk" she mumbled, tying her tie. She made him stand there a few minutes extra when she was done, and she refused to look at his perfect face for the rest of the trip.  
_Boys are stupid_ she though, embarrassed that this boy made her act so out of character, as the train slowed down and finally stopped.

"What's your name?" The boy asked when he was just about to open the coupé door. "Loreevia" she answered with a grumpy voice, "What's yours?" she asked out of courtesy, not really caring. "Edward" he said, opened the door and left.


End file.
